Unfulfilled Desire
by Noiseee
Summary: 迟到的英诞，继续USUK


爱这种东西，可是会上瘾。

1999，美国纽约。

繁华的都市从没有歇息的概念，哪怕夜色已然将东海岸的海潮吞并接天的巨幕，绚丽的灯火仍高声向逛了一圈的指针宣告不眠活力。时代广场的喧闹是纽约城不绝的心跳，自羊肠小道舒展而开的百老汇记载着这座城市的兴衰过往。此刻聚集在这块土地上，每一个生命正凭期待和兴奋叠起的脚步与呼喊，使这道愈发剧烈的声响，随时区扩散至地球的另一端——人类总是如此，即便自己的生活也许正充斥磨尽美满的琐碎杂事，但对于新的开始总抱有期待和欢愉。

"2000年世界的末日即将降临，届时启示录上所预示的一切都会如约而至。"眺望远方高楼迅速缩减的数字，指腹轻推高脚杯上工匠敲落的优美弧度，英国将笑声隐藏在轰鸣的烟火与百年前伟大物理学家一生坚信的预言里。"微积分、万有引力定律、广义二项式定理，伟大的牛顿先生用他的智慧给十七世纪及往后的世界带来了巨大贡献，但只可惜就在刚刚，大半个地球年份表的转变就已经有力地推翻圣约翰末日预言，并顺带证明聪明如牛顿的学者也会犯错。"

晃动酒杯，他轻汲醇酒，带有加州阳光的盛夏醉香绽放舌间，眼里的祖母绿在杯中猩红的映衬下仿佛流溢异国的朦胧雨雾。千年过往褪去霸主的尖锐，俯瞰都市的双目里更多的是身为绅士之国的优雅和气度。

"因为谁都会好奇这个世界的终结将是什么模样，哪怕自己怕个半死。这样说来，这样无国界的人类黑色幽默从某些意义而言也相当成功。"

英式调侃撞美式英语所惯用的词汇，走近英国的身旁，马里欧为他的祖国带去一句适时的问候——生活在这个信息高度交融的时代，文化的壁垒脆弱得可笑，哪怕是堂堂强国的秘书，漂亮的英腔里也难逃海域一侧言语的渗透侵入。面对喝了不少的祖国，年轻的秘书仍递来一杯兑水威士忌，假若前任秘书霍华德知晓这件事，相信眼前笑容满面的男孩定会挨上年长祖父的接连怒骂。

"的确，这玩意就像是魔盒，明明里面空无一物，但却总能骗得不少东西，比如赌徒的自暴自弃，比如债主的良心发现，比如我与胡子混账几十年作呕的和平相处。"

绅士的优雅和友善从不为老对手所能获及，浪漫的法国人愿用长篇的诗集和歌曲嘲讽英吉利海峡外的邻居，而同样的，法式前缀的低俗用词也正是英国人的"礼尚往来"。

"还有我和梅丽莎的婚礼。"轻抚无名指的戒指，一抹甜蜜的笑容勾在他的唇角。"我单膝跪在她的面前，在时代广场上，顶着十二月的寒风，向她求婚。'如果世界末日即将到来，那么我希望在生命的最后一刻仍能握紧你的双手'。好家伙，现在想想，没有一句承诺，也没有鲜花和戒指，只有长时间飞行后的黑眼圈还有街上派发的末日预言，好家伙，这求婚实在是逊毕了。"

"但她答应了，不是吗。"摇晃威士忌杯，英国满意地眯起眼睛。曾经的他锐利得就像是一朵长满刺的玫瑰，柔软的枕头底下永远藏有一把质疑所有人忠诚的手枪。战火曾几欲驱赶伦敦塔上的渡鸦，沾满鲜血的胜利铸就了现在隐藏身份参与婚礼派对的平和。惬意地依靠在藤椅椅背上，英国用酒共酌部下人生的幸福甜蜜。

"对，"肯定的答复划过十二月的寒风，望去不远处正在舞池与女伴跳舞畅饮的新娘，年近三十的成熟男士此刻宛若回到情窦初开的青葱男孩。"她握住我的手，向我许诺。'如果2000年没有世界末日，我就嫁给你'。感谢造物主的仁慈，2000年的跨年夜，我不仅收获了新世纪里依然存在的生命，还有一段值得付出一生的婚姻。"

"你们值得拥有这一切。"摸索口袋里冰凉静置的手机，英国笨拙地摆弄这台崭新的通讯产品。科技的发展总远超于他的设想，六十年代种下的木槿在复古红墙外如期而至地迎来不变的花期，可围墙外的世界里这样小巧的玩具竟成为时下最瞩目的存在——十二点过一刻。扫过屏幕上闪烁的数字，他一口饮尽杯中的炽烈美酒。为新婚佳人的祝福，也为漫长人生里值得铭记的一份温馨美好。

"先生。"熟悉的声音夹带马里欧谦逊关切的语气，保持礼貌的距离，他与世上正统的绅士相邻而坐，深呼吸，扯动些许紧张好奇的嗓音，向自己的上司、祖国、以及世交好友试探发问："假如世界末日真的到来，你会选择做些什么？"

标准的英腔却配上自由之国惯以的直言，正统守旧的岛国子民此刻却站在北美大陆上拥抱人生最幸福的时刻。英国无声而笑。他举起酒杯，在月光下逐渐满溢的琥珀色酒液里共赏远方不绝的烟火，在欢笑声中亲手捕获独属于自己的那道幸福。

"如果真有那一刻——"

美国总算在纽约正午的骄阳里迎来一天的开始。跨年夜后的初阳总被赋予崭新一年里最美好的希翼，即便这条长长的愿望清单总能并无删减地往后再保留几年。

他本该更早地醒来。作为这群兴奋伙计的国家意识体，美国自然也不该像这样慵懒地赖在床上直至阳光的炎热将他烘烤唤醒。只可惜国际事宜可从没有因为年末假期而乖乖退场，合众国先生的跨年夜计划早在数月前就已经板上钉钉——加班、通宵、还有深夜加油站外的汉堡。晨曦里神采奕奕的总统先生在绿草如茵的草坪上为新世纪的致辞，而昨夜通宵处理事宜的超大国先生正趴在陌生的酒店床上为无声过去的二十世纪慨叹。

美利坚合众国仍牢牢地占据那把权力的破椅子。寒冬冻住北方的红旗，但浇不灭那头巨熊的抱负和野心。这颗不会变大的地球上挨了两场激烈的巨战，战火焚尽过往的繁华，但烧不尽和平的羽翼。卖了数不尽的香烟，他换来沾血的钞票。在香槟里畅游嘲讽李尔王的悲剧同时，他又像一个可笑的小丑，为沉默的观众席拉上黑色的帷幕。汤姆大叔的铁招牌在西部的风沙里染得锈迹斑斑，只有一把椅子的长桌旁出现了好几道谋略者的身影。华盛顿的豪宅埋没在繁忙的工作里，乞沙比克沙滩旁的木房子外常年绽放蓝花。

他养了一只苏格兰折耳猫，瞪圆的绿眼睛加上高傲的个性，它活得就像是同名的倔强老头。看不见的独角兽欢快地拽动项圈，而成长为强大大国的自己却只能凭酒意将小小的指环塞到熟悉的掌心。战火纷飞的时代里，硝烟满覆的指节上佩戴的是轰鸣翻盘的榴弹环扣。而在自由捧起温暖和阳的现在，一枚戒指在带茧的手指上闪烁光芒。他用迟到百年的告白赌上真心，而只有两人佩戴和知晓的对戒证明了余生的物超所值。

一根万宝路香烟，一块铭刻历史的巴宝莉腕表，一杯散发热气的红茶，属于相伴一生的他的痕迹，伴随弥留枕边的味道，撞入合众国先生的世界。英国。大洋彼岸的国度，成为了与"挚爱"一词永恒相系的名字。骄傲的英国人从不愿意低下头颅，哪怕在欲火焚身的性爱上也总爱占据上风。相伴百年，年轻国家早已摸透前霸主的这番脾性，与其立马反击，倒不如抢在某人自认强势的一刻，用热吻折断他的退路。美国总乐此不疲，背后划上的红痕写满英格兰情人对恶趣味的控诉，但腰肢上的满足却总告诉他截然不同的暧昧答案。

"醒了？"

熟悉声音掺入灿烂和光，那道自幼追逐的身影终究不再遥远，俘获在十指之间。柔软的毛巾随意地搭在肩上，仿佛由暖阳编织而成的浅金发丝懒散地自然滑下。偏热的水流烫过白皙的肌肤，挂在发梢的水滴夹带蒸发水汽的暖意。暗红吻痕在白皙的肌肤上叫嚣自我的强势占有，而微泛绯红的脸颊衬上带有水汽的祖母绿却使机敏的国家更显初醒懵懂。

英国洗了澡，宽松的睡袍与乱糟糟的金发写满少有的惬意松懈。美国难掩唇角的笑意，毕竟眼前的情人如此美好。"怎么了？"年长国家轻擦湿漉漉的头发，冲床上一脸傻笑的恋人发起询问。

"没什么。"

在奸诈狡猾的谈判桌旁摸打滚爬几百年，紧张青涩早已不是美利坚所兼具的品性。他也许该支起身子，捧起爱人的脸颊来一个荧幕经典的爱意热吻，或者点燃一根香烟，冲飘台外旁的盆栽吐出满带成熟魅力的浊烟，但美国却从不屑于其中任何一种挑热气氛的暧昧形式。眼前的这家伙可不仅仅是当下的爱人，更是曾目睹年幼尿床蠢事的兄长，他们认识了两百多年，过分的熟悉和信任磨碎腻人的必要，在所爱的面前，美国不必要披上锐利强国的外衣，他不过是一个与外表无异的男孩，好玩调皮，比起甜言蜜语、更爱对恋人开幼稚的小玩笑。

"英雄我不过在想，床头柜的第三个抽屉里塞了多少张餐巾纸，玄关衣柜倒数第五个衣架上是不是有虫蛀洞口，隔壁房间是住了一对早起偷腥的情人，还是快要离婚的夫妇。"

"事实上隔壁住了一群叛逆期的学生，没有大麻没有香烟，地毯上的瓶瓶罐罐只不过是撑场面的酒精饮料。"

"这点事情还轮不到他们的祖国担忧。我只不过在苦恼昨晚向我欲求不满的妖媚情人，怎么这就摇身一变成为红茶不离手的老爷子。"

茶是英国人生命里不可或缺的一部分，承载他们的骄傲与追求，流淌在千年大国的历史及血液里。天气和茶，英国人凭此构成独特的外交处友方式。眉毛和茶，深知英国恋人习惯的美国男孩更是对这近乎万年的话题事态开启方式爱不释手，无论在炽热相缠的情话上，亦或者是像现在这般故意的转移话题。

"一直这样还真是抱歉。"果不其然，来自年轻国家的故意戏弄很快就引起英国的不满。用力地搓揉头发，年长国家毫不客气地将这团湿漉漉的毛巾砸向美国那张欠扁的脸上。正中红心，英国满意地收获来自对方的抗议言语。"顺带一提，我真为你感到悲哀，可怜的美利坚合众国活了两百多年仍不清楚初醒红茶的清爽美味。"说着，他像是佐证自己顺带鄙弃对方似地捧起茶杯，亲品来自醇香红茶对身体的清晨呼唤，即便现在已是正午。

"但我懂得没有什么比一杯冰可乐更加能唤醒人体的早起活力。"强大的合众国先生从不会认输，哪怕只是在这点小问题上，他总爱与英国争执难下，也许是好胜的本性，或者也是与恋人共处的方式。配合自己的反驳，他甚至连衣服都还没有穿上，就快步拉开房间所配的冰箱。上帝保佑，这正有他所需要的好伙伴。迅速拉开拉环，美国像是拍摄饮料广告的明星那般，配合气泡声夸张地大吼一声"透心爽快"。当然，眼下唯一的观众定不会赞赏他的所为，不仅仅得益于这限定级的画面，还源于传统绅士同样不愿让步的倔强。

"得了吧，这可没什么值得炫耀，一大早就喝可乐，简直就像是没长大的孩子。"英国毫不留情地予以回击。

只可惜他的对手总是那么难缠，无论就无意义的争辩而言，还是夺取呼吸的吻技。"至少比你这个守旧老头过得自由快活。"

"那我也只能预祝尊敬的合众国先生在长胖的道路上大有前程。"

"英国你就不能对你的贴心恋人稍微友善点吗，要知道昨晚是谁拖着加班到半夜的身体把某个喝个烂醉的家伙打包回来。当你用威士忌浇亮纽约的繁光时，我可连窗外的盛世烟火都没来得及看一眼。英雄我甚至连等电梯的时间都不想浪费，不顾劳累地直接跑楼梯，只为了拦下你即将脱衣发酒疯的手！"

"记得那么清楚，那你怎么不把'扛某位毫无防备的醉汉回酒店顺便上了他'的故事也顺带说出来呢，相信连辞世科学家吃饭惯用手都可以写成论文的媒体政客，一定会很好奇自家祖国的风流史。"

"理不饶人的老头。"

骤然走近英国，美国既是无奈又是玩笑地给亲爱的恋人额头上来一记弹指。他们间总这样。漫长的了解与陪伴早已缩短两人间距离的概念，举向彼此的步枪撕裂政权高壁，而准星里的共同敌人又使欲灭的火焰迎来新生。情话也许能使尖锐的两人相融，但争论和反驳相比之下却更像是一封不变质的情书，每一句都带有各自的骄傲和追求，但即便如此，他们仍愿意将彼此的人生写在同一段佳话。

"知道吗亲爱的，"随声望去，英国这才发现自己已经在不知不觉中被困在对方的怀抱里。线条健硕的手臂撑着英国身后墙壁，昨夜在蔷薇上印落深痕的双唇，此刻与自己仅相隔不到数毫。千年的风雨使绅士学得隐藏情感，但在这样一双满载爱意的蓝眼睛里，他只落得束手投降的境地。该死，他早该习惯美国情人的过分亲昵，可当直面这一张脸时，自己却紧张青涩得像未经人事的小鬼。

捧在掌心的茶杯被霸道的年轻国家夺去，弥散此间的宜人茶香成为脆弱的薄壁。身后散落的和阳将新世纪的暖意洒落屋内，但年长国家就连呼吸的权力也为眼前的男孩掌控在手。极近之处的鼻息炽烫泛红的脸颊，暧昧相缠的金丝构建只有彼此的现在。屏着呼吸，英国竭力保持冷静，不过很显然，正温柔把弄翘起发梢的合众国并没有让步的准备——他会说些什么，他又要干些什么。英国在乱成一团的脑海里寻觅可能，但炽热视线穿至全身的高热，却在无形间剥夺了思考的理智。

美国就这样站在英国的面前，并在不知不觉中阻断他的退路。蓝得深邃的双目紧锁彼岸的碧绿，点落肌肤的指尖温暖燃去最后防备。初醒蓬松的发丝轻擦打湿的发鬓，红得滴血的耳垂在男孩齿间玩味里赢得别有深意的耳语。

"你真该尝尝，这会让你沉迷。"带茧的指腹暧昧地抚摸诱人的唇瓣。"比如深吻。"宽大的掌心沿浴袍下的腰肢勾勒躯体。"比如索取。"他探向英国的身后。一侧飘台上传来的细响赛同恶魔喉间的诱惑言语，结实手臂无意擦过臀部的触感更近隐晦相邀。年长国家绷紧神经，他真想一拳揍向眼前折磨内心的罪魁祸首，但困在怀抱陷阱的羔羊哪怕牙齿再怎么尖锐，也没办法甩开高处玩味舔爪的狼。

"比如……"拜托，请你给我一个爽快。十指攥紧浴袍，英国在内心无声祈祷。快要跳出胸腔的心脏出卖紧张，而塞满心间的本能期待挑起国家不灭骄傲下的对比落差。他张开唇——去你妈的天杀美利坚——缓缓地拂过湿漉漉的发丝——你就不会直接点吗——双目的蔚蓝里映落自己的身影——突然，冰凉触感传至全身，贴在脸颊的外物向年长国家传达意料外的结局。

"比如，放下你的红茶，来一瓶冰可乐。"

上帝保佑，这家伙到底在什么时候把这东西藏在那里！理智在戏弄后融为灰烬，披上愤怒外衣的羞耻在年长国家的心间迅猛占据。他早该知道哪怕过去两百多年，美国的脑子里仍然只会塞满没品的汉堡，那张只会索求可乐和热吻的嘴巴里吐不出多余的挑逗告白。

英国一跃而起，胡乱握起飘台上所能触及的物件——烟盒和半瓶可乐，没有任何预兆地冲那个正悠哉迈入浴室的家伙袭去。他不会射偏，战场上的情报之国肌肉里仍牢记瞄准的感觉，和平年代的绅士礼邦不会忘却海雾烟尘里击中的风声。

不负所望，满带大不列颠愤怒的一记回击不偏不倚地撞上目标，或许该说是目标的原有方位——美利坚虽然年轻，但短时间在世界之林占据一席之地的超大国，他可远没有表面所见的天真坦然，就像英国熟记攻击刹那的锐利相向，美国同样也无法忘却暴露在目标范围内的危险气息——他阖上门，干脆利落地砸来的炮弹挡在浴室门外，连同英国的不满，还有恶作剧得逞后的张扬得意。

"还有烟，我可不希望自家恋人浑身烟酒臭味。"

温热的水流沿肌肉的线条淌下，美国惬意地将意识托付在沐浴的蒸汽里。门外不时传来的碎响将英国的怒气彰显传达，轻擦背后对方留下的快感抓痕，美国懒懒地松了一口气——一个吻还有拥抱，他就有把握将英国再度搂在怀里。恋爱就是这样，没有永远的平和无事，也不会有持续的尖锐不满，用爱维系包容的磕磕跘跘才足以支持两人走尽人生。

有一句话他并没有告诉英国。当烟火冲入漫天星辰，自己收到那一串纽约地址的一刻，他到底有多么兴奋激动。

这还真是，新年快乐。

新世纪到来的瞬间，世界并没有迎来默示录预示的末日，但美国却在绚烂夜色里，拥抱自己一生的所爱。

英国愤愤地跌坐在床沿，手里攥着烟盒和可乐。蔫扁的香烟洒满一地，瓶子里噗呲作响的气泡满藏英伦绅士的愤怒不满。

该死的美利坚。千年绅士罕有地不顾形象，用污言秽语恶狠狠地问候正在浴室悠哉高歌的男孩。来自北美大陆的恋人着实满带赛比加利福利亚阳光般灿烂的笑容，哪怕不愿承认，但佛罗里达的宽阔占地确实夺得大不列颠的满意。如果这家伙能少说两句多余的话语，也许年轻力盛的男孩会是不错的情人。不过假若真有这一刻，那么抢在本能兴奋之前，英国也许会用冰冷的手枪抵上他的脑袋——精明的商人绝不会主动暴露丑态，反常的背后绝不会是睡前故事的理想实现，美国服帖只意味着两件事，大不列颠要亡超大国先生以此哀悼，或者汤姆大叔帽子里的糖果再也藏不住别有深意的枪杆锐剑。

自说自话，也不可爱，还粗暴得很……揉按发酸的腰肢，英国在内心不知道第几次问候脚下大陆的国家。他需要冷静，至少不要满脑子都是那个恶劣的小鬼。醇浊的香烟是不错的选择，只可惜历经抛掷后松软萎蔫的烟草显得有点力不从心。

该死的美利坚。怨言混上一记远抛，昨夜仍养尊躺在上衣口袋的烟盒，此刻化作无用的发泄物，甩在昂贵红绒地毯上的斜影，构成了短暂一生的最后落幕。妈的。锐利的绿眼满含怒火与不甘，而就在这时，北美阳光不仅收获千年国家的影子，摔在墙角的塑料瓶引起他的注意。

可乐，诱发现状的间接导火线。瞪着在阳光映照下呈透彻棕红的饮品，英国仿佛听见脑内镇定理智断裂的细响。千年绅士理解爱好与文化的差别，但他实在不能认同美国对碳酸饮料的过分沉迷。历史刚过百年的混合物没有类同茶的丰厚文化底蕴，作为本只是药剂师一时懒惰的诞生物，除去二氧化碳和咖啡因外，这不过只剩下再普通不过的水。可就是这样来历单薄的玩意，却成为美国无法割舍的挚爱。他会为了几瓶冰可乐将军用直升机开上深空；他也会在深夜里淌过十几厘米厚的积雪，只为填补可乐的货存；他甚至将这没有品调的碳酸饮料混入润滑剂，配有瓶盖的颈带成为交合里挑拨爱恨的玩物。

——你真该尝尝，这会让你沉迷。诱魅在耳际的话语燃起英国内心的怒火。既然自己的爱人如此诚意推荐，那么自己也没有理由不好好支持。捡起泡沫渐灭的可乐瓶，英国瞪着棕红映下的绅士怒貌，他向这没有生命但仿佛构成美国生命的家伙发起单方面挑战。

我倒是要尝尝，让你沉迷的可乐到底是有多么吸引人。

沉闷的喷响划破寂静，摆脱瓶盖限制的气体，争先恐后地挤入宽阔空间。瞥见瓶内翻腾的可乐，混上方才的声响，英国满脑子里只剩下一句评价——低俗，这感觉就像是回到上世纪的边城火车站，几个扳道工坐在脏乱油漆桶上欣赏火辣可又低俗的三点杂志。阅遍限定杂志的英伦绅士虽说不上绝对的无欲，可他宁愿浸泡在芬香红茶里探讨玛丽莲梦露的性感美貌，也不愿意凭碳酸饮料发出低俗喷响进而亵渎。

——可乐包含着男人的追求和浪漫。北非战场的军营里，美国曾想苦等深夜红茶的英国安利。"快看这比例完美的玲珑瓶身，好家伙，拥有这副身材的脱衣舞娘哪怕丑得难以直视，但她也绝不会缺乏生意的本钱。"

"你怕是脑子被沙漠的高热煮融了。"英国不屑一顾地报以回击。这是理所当然，那时候的他们虽不是确认关系的情侣，但在激烈的战场上，并肩作战的同类在不知不觉中也成为了彼此的床伴。英国记不清那夜帐篷上高挂的地图和策略方针，但他仍牢记那刻心中的不满。放下伪装，深夜步入一个男人的房间可不是为了冲玻璃瓶做什么浮想美梦，英国可为了更直接本能的一切。老天，他们可是平均年龄都过大半个世纪的国家，可不是什么懵懂胆怯的青春期男孩！

低俗至极。英国用力地甩了甩脑袋，咬牙切齿似得否认道，即便他也说不清这句话到底是赠予上世纪美国的幼稚可笑，还是曾经自我的愚昧期待。追求，浪漫？这瓶碳酸混合物到底凭什么配得上这俩词的评价。

焦糖色。舌尖微微翘起，顶着上颚，从喉间发出一道轻音，饶舌的音节就像是变调的情诗，由晒成小麦色的健硕男孩道出的单词，远比任何形式的相邀还要倍具诱惑。

夏威夷的海滩旁，仅借最后一点距离僵持毫无意义的关系的他们，总算迈出了索得真爱的一步。棕榈叶片漏过层层的光斑树影，印落在白沙上的不仅是足迹，还有被美国紧锁在双臂与身躯下的英国。深邃的蔚蓝是太平洋海心纯粹的色调，此刻更是映落在祖母绿双目里沉醉的一方。

盛夏的骄阳铺在宽厚肩膀之后，麦穗似的深金色碎发末挂上灼眼的光滴。汗水缓缓地勾勒少年身上健硕的线条，由漂亮的肱二头肌，滴落混入十指相握的掌心。白种人白皙的肌肤在阳光的烘烤下染为焦糖，挂在赤红唇瓣的银丝是咽下曾经理智的证明。

妈的。英国努力将多余的杂念抛到脑后，但迟迟不愿意拧盖放下可乐瓶的双手却传达截然不同的想法。视线竭力从碳酸饮料移向精致骨瓷杯与茶，但深红的漩涡却把他的意识搅碎卷入可乐内的焦糖。

不可抗力的诱惑牵引极力抗拒的肌肉，置于手中的可乐瓶送到绅士的双唇。狭小的圆将可乐送往英国的口腔，碳酸气泡的活跃在柔软的唇齿里迎来生命逝去前的又一次新生。纯粹普通的甜在味蕾上跳跃，肆意闯荡的流体却给予甚为激烈的瞬时口感。原料气体的涌出改变瓶身的稳定，瓶口细微的收缩在不知不觉中束缚探入的小舌。

刺激的酸味挑逗毫无防备的口腔，挤压的瓶口无形中挽留舌尖。倾斜的瓶身灌入焦糖色的暧昧，随之扬起的白沫仿佛回到初遇真心的夏威夷海滩，他的男孩正骑在身上，唇角缠上的银丝炽烫得真切。刹那间，英国在这仿佛还带有美国温度的可乐里，尝到了彻夜深吻的美味。

危险。英国全身每一个细胞都在传达本能的警告，可不断咽落的喉咙却迟迟无法停下。他还是无法喜欢上碳酸饮料的味道，但他却逐渐无法自拔。

讨厌的可乐，该死的联想，还有一切罪魁祸首的美国。美国，都是因为美国，如果不是这个冒然闯入心中的混账，自己怎么会沦落到这般失态。他在内心又一次地责骂，但直率的身体却忍不住继续索取。

——你真该尝尝，这会让你沉迷。

遗忘在飘台的红茶于暖阳里渐渐冷去，而灌入喉中的冰可乐满带焦躁内心的炽热。英国大口吞咽，在厌恶和沉迷里翻腾挣扎。他真希望能有缓息的一瞬，可脑海里的美国却没有留给他歇停的余地。

直至现实的他推门闯入。

"英……国？"年轻的国家围着浴巾，打湿发梢下的蔚蓝双眼里写满对当下场景的不敢置信。

英国愣在原地，剧变下骤然放空的大脑里只剩下最后一个念头。

去他妈的美利坚合众国。

美国幻想过也见识过无数次英国的诱人模样，可如此直白地给自己带来射上一箭的心动感，这还真是第一次。

宽大的睡袍松松垮垮地套在身上，纤细的脖颈使他衬得更加动人。灿烂的阳光亲吻同色的发丝，平白地柔化成年男性的线条。淋浴后偏粉的肌肤毫不吝啬地展露在俯视视角，将纯真美好扯入欲望深渊的吻痕彰显自我的占有。夹带水汽的祖母绿双眼在阳光下宛若初晨的雨林，但过分理想的绅士的唇角，却无意划过一道浅浅的可乐印痕。英国的双手正捧着一瓶可乐，这显而易见。

对，一瓶可乐。表壁仍满覆温差后凝成的水珠，标签上的酒店符号说明了它的归属。但最令美国惊讶的，却是塑料瓶内明显减少的棕红饮品。躲入浴室之前，他的所爱正抡起这可怜的玩意砸向自己，但万万没想到当自己迈出房门时，挚爱的英国竟正大口饮用他的可乐。没错，他的可乐，好家伙，挑剔的英国人素来不愿与旁人共享食物，而现在，他竟然正嘴对嘴地喝下饮剩一半、被他唾弃的碳酸饮料！

美国下意识地将反常归为白日幻想，就像以往所梦到的服帖英国情人一样，可对方逐渐泛红的脸庞及失措的罕有表现，却使他无法移开视线。

"听着美国，这件事绝不是你想的那样。"

"我想了什么，或者该说，我要想什么？"

下意识的反驳，竟一瞬间让锐利的英国无言以对。他别开视线，双手交叉在胸前的模样似乎与往日的傲气强国没有多少区别，不过机敏的美国还是发现，藏在浅金色碎发之下，绅士的耳垂已经红得滴血。

好不容易静息的玩味再次爬上美国的心间。年轻国家知道可能的后果，但他实在没办法按捺捉弄英国的心情。恋人本来就没有甜腻相敬的唯一相处方式，每一次戏弄调侃的背后，都满载彼此的深沉爱慕。

"我说英国，"不顾只围上一条浴巾所造成的惹目景象，直面坐在床沿的恋人，美国蹲在他的跟前，确保祖母绿的世界无论如何都逃不开蔚蓝的双目。作为国家，美国总凭不擅读懂气氛作为伪装掩盖锐剑，而作为恋人，他虽嗅到彼间的紧张氛围，也感受到由之触发的甜蜜可能。"你该不会在偷喝我的可乐吧。"

一语命中。英国竭力掩盖的慌张已然暴露在美国的眼里。年长国家本能地几欲躲避炽热的视线，可无奈被握住的双手却阻断了他的所有退路。"才没有，"他本能地否认。这理所当然，他怎么能向这个得意的小鬼坦白，眼前所见的行为，还有脑子里所联想的一切实在是太不得体，根本摆不上台面。

"别用这种眼神看我，我只不过是为了你的身体健康而献身品尝，而且也只尝了一口！这玩意实在是太甜了，让我巴不得现在就去漱口。"不愧是历经千年风衣的大国，在这种紧张的时刻还能权衡利弊，自损一部分利益保全更见不得人的缘由。

"是吗？"

男孩似乎没有因此而抛去狐惑。突然，一股强有力的外力猛然施加在年长国家的衣领。是美国。毫无防备的一击搅乱英国的冷静作态，极快的反应速度使他本能地想要抗拒，可无奈肢体的带动却远不及眼前年轻力壮的小鬼。身体的平衡成为易碎的装饰品，袭向前方的惯性难掩英国的慌张：这家伙到底要干什么。

而轻落在唇瓣上的吻予以英国最直接的答复。

"尝一口可没什么用，"满意地轻擦唇角，美国露出恶作剧成功后的坏笑。"这玩意可是会上瘾。"

就像爱你一样。

如果说男友衬衣是所有女孩的浪漫美梦，那么在偷闻衣服瞬间被爱人所看见，刹那的紧张尴尬也许会是陷入爱恋之徒的噩梦。

而偷尝恋人可乐、甚至还别有幻想的瞬间被当场捉住，英国此刻也共酌这份焚烧内心的焦躁尴尬。

借口。英国自然不会让千年的骄傲身姿，因为一瓶小小的可乐而灰飞烟灭，他扯出一个合乎情理的答案，忐忑地渴求足以敷衍所爱敏锐的直觉。然而，一个吻却把他打回原形——尝一口有什么用，这玩意可是会上瘾。被拽住衣领，英国在偷袭里输得彻底。英国从不会低下骄傲的头颅，但美国却用一个吻企图霸占爱情的上风。

"混账美利坚。"英国咬牙切齿，从喉间榨出这句怒骂。

"伙计你怎么能这么说，英雄我的说辞可没有什么问题。"年轻国家悠然自得地报以反击。作为前霸主的恋人，他早已习惯英国不愿服输的高自尊心。稍微撑起身子，他准备擦干头发，并顺便换一件保暖的衣服。哪怕房间里设有暖气，但一月的寒风低温可不是什么友善来者。

而就在这一刻，来自眼前的力量一把阻拦美国的行动。不容客气地近身格斗术，在别无防备的瞬间，成为了一把漂亮的利刃。拽住男孩的衣领，英国向尊敬的合众国先生送上新世纪的第一份礼物——把他恶狠狠地摔在床上。近期训练的生疏使绅士不擅控制力度，手臂关节传来的酸痛让他不由感慨和平年代带来的安稳懒惰，不过现在，英国可没有时间和精力去安排日后的复习补练，他可有着更为重要的计划摆在眼前。

英国骑在美国的身上，一手掐住所爱的下巴，给前一秒还因偷吻而窃喜的幼稚鬼，送来一记狠击。

灵敏的小舌滑入别无防备的大国齿间，意料之外的吻划过敏感的上颚。昨夜轻舔耳畔的长舌失去主权，正被吻技高超的绅士带入深渊。在白皙肌肤上印落大量吻痕的利齿正被蔷薇的主人温柔地吮吸，被按在床上品尝美味的美国再一次切身体验到自家恋人的好胜心，以及，几欲再战掠夺上风的本欲。

"你确实说错了。"英国缓慢地舔过唇边的银丝，用食指抵在自己与逐露凶光的恋人唇间。"我已经上瘾。"

爱这种东西，可是会上瘾。

"先生，如果世界末日真的到来，你会选择做些什么？"

"如果真有那一刻——"

英国摇晃杯里仅剩的醇酒与冰块，微笑着将记载派对地址的短信，发送给一个铭记于心的号码。

"我大概会醉在恋人的唇上。"

End.


End file.
